


Digital heartbeat

by moo0czek



Category: detroit:become human
Genre: Gavin is trying to be nice for his bf’s brother, M/M, hankcon - Freeform, i constantly drag Gavin coz why not, is this projecting enough, its like 2 am, never will be but still. 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek
Summary: After gavin had his turning point with androids , more importantly Connor’s younger brother Richard, he agrees to help Connor with his emotions towards a certain police lutenient.





	Digital heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fanfiction in literal years but go big or go home ig. This is me slightly projecting with my own gay confusion so eyyyyy.

Waking up on the lieutenant’s couch for the past couple of months has been an... adventure, for a lack of a better word. 

It wasn’t he fact that Connor felt uncomfortable, he didn’t , it was just the sudden weight of a giant St. Bernard anywhere between 6 and 6:45am that caught him off guard. It was like the dog can’t keep a timed routine! Well Connor guessed they do take after their owners after all. 

Laying there on what he called a bed ; hank had insisted multiple times that they share his bed ,but Connor always reassured him he had no need for comfort in statis; he thought back to a conversation he had earlier that day or rather yesterday seeing as it was currently a little past 2. 

Connor made a note to not stay up so late in the future as to not disturb Hank or Sumo, who unlike him needed the rest. 

LAying down on the old sofa he began to replay the events of yesterday’s talk with Reed:

It was around 4pm when Connor ran into Gavin on the way to the break room. He’d finished all his work already so he thought it be a nice gesture to bring Hank a coffee, of course one can only assume why Gavin Reed decided cheap coffee was more important then whatever case he was on at the moment. 

As Connor approached him he began to think: what if he asked Gavin about human emotions? Would he offer his help? 

Usually Connor would go straight to hank with any questions but he felt there was something a bit different in having a conversation with the person it’s cryptically about. 

It was no secret Gavin had his own share of gay thoughts and if it was meant to be it was probably the worst kept secret in the history of secrets

Connor walked up to him ,swallowing what was left of his pride with a bit of the coffee he made for Hank , not like he’d be able to tell or care for that matter. 

“Detective Reed.”  
No reply. 

“Gavin.”

Connor hadn’t really used his name in conversation before. It felt weird. They weren’t friends but just maybe with a bit of persuasion Reed would agree to help. 

“Detective Gavin Reed, It’s me connor.”

Gavin finally turned around eyeing Connor 

“What do you want tin can?” He questioned taking a sip of his coffee. 

To calm his nerves Connor took another sip of the coffee he was holding. Hank won’t notice, he can just say he only made half a cup.  
“ I need help with identifying certain feelings and given...”, he paused momentarily choosing his next words carefully to not offend the detective,”your ... history... with my brother you are the obvious choice” 

“Why can’t you ask Anderson?! Did you have a falling out ? The toy finally broke?”

He paused for a minute, Connor noted he must have figured it out from the smirk that crept onto his face.  
“Unless, it’s about that old sack , isn’t it.”

Connor knew it wasn’t a question and yet he felt like he needed to have the last word. Defend Hank’s name at least. 

“Well done detective, I guess you’re not as bad at your job as everyone seems to think” He said with a half smile.  
Thankfully he didn’t have to push further as the detective leaned against the break room table nodding his head to the other side. 

“If we’re gonna talk feels might as well be comfortable and close to an escape route”  
Going over to the coffee machine once more he silently made another mug before joining Connor again at the table.  
“You know what they say, more espresso less depresso” 

Connor noted that Gavin often though he was being funny, he also noted that like many other things he was wrong. 

“Do you not have a joke protocol? Or did listen to Anderson talk all day break it?”  
Gavin asked with an unsatisfied tone. 

Connor decided to test the water between them, maybe a mistake on his half but who knew.  
“I do have a sense of humour, I’ve just never heard you say anything funny” 

Apparently that was the line. 

“Do you want my shitting help or not robo boy?”  
Connor nodded slowly and Gavin leaned back against the table with a grown. 

“Ok explain to me ,what is it you don’t get?”

Connor blinked once. Then again. And again, till his lead was spinning a confused yellow.  
“I don’t know.”

Gavin stoped mid sip,”what do you mean you don’t know? What help do you want if you don’t know the problem?”

Connor blinked again desperate to think of something, anything that can help his cause right now. Then he stopped, looking back up at Gavin.  
“ I want to know what word to put with the feelings I’m having”

It seemed to be enough for Gavin and he gave a hum as an invitation to continue. 

Taking a deep breath Connor knew he didn’t need he looked down at the table and started explaining. 

“He makes me happy. It was a new experience and I quite enjoy it , I think.  
It’s like whenever I’m away from him it feels sad and lonely even if there are others I could talk to.”

Taking another breath he continued,”wether it’s watching television on the couch or laying in bed together watching plants grow on YouTube I always enjoy myself, it’s almost like the happiness doesn’t come from the activity itself but the person there with you”

This already started to sound how Connor feared it would. Oh well , no turning back now might as well get it all out. 

“ I love listening to him talk, he always says something interesting even if it’s just about the game. I like when he tells me stories about sumo or the places he’d been to when he was younger.”

At this point gavin was just nodding along to his confession, not wanting to interrupt this moment but fully intending on getting the tea. 

“I think I’d follow him to the end of the world if he’d let me and I know he would do the same for me. I don’t really have much possessions on me but if he asked I’d do anything just to make him happy.”

Hesitating Connor began to whisper,” I want to spend the rest of my time with him , going places , adventuring, solving cases or even just staying in bed.”

Connor blinked away a stray tear and forced himself to continue, better now then later when he was alone,” He’s my best friend and I love him more then anything but sometimes I’m scared. I’m scared that I’ll ruin it. That he won’t want to be with me the same way I do, I want us to be partners not only in work but in whatever way possible.”

He stopped. Looking right into Gavin’s eyes ,” but we both know this could never happen. He could never feel the same way about me. I don’t even know how to describe what I’m feeling. I just. I just want to be close to him for as long as he’d let me. For as long as he doesn’t find someone he loves and marries them. Then I just want him to be happy.”

When Connor finished he was starting down at the table again, the coffee in him hand was cold and he made a mental note to make a new cup before going back to his desk. 

Gavin still stood there , having not moved a muscle while listening to what he could only describe as gay longing. 

He rubbed his hand down his face before turning to Connor again,” He looks happier because of you. Just talk to him. Even better , don’t talk just yell things at him then leave the room. Trust me I’ve read a lot of fanfiction when I was younger.”

Connor blinked, confused, should he assume hank read it too? Would that help with Reed’s plan? Maybe he could write his own? 

Noticing Reed was still looking at him he smiled and thanked him before excusing himself to go back to his desk. 

Looking back at this awkward but helpful memory he noted a single error. He forgot to take the coffee. He didn’t even clean the cup off the table before leaving. He felt terrible, but there was a lot on his mind at the time. Still is. 

Sighing he sat up against the arm of the couch. He picked up a lot of human expressions from Hank , breathing in was his favourite. He knew he could never be human, he was fine with it. He didn’t want to be human, keeping his LED in was a choice many didn’t make but it made Connor feel more himself. He didn’t have to pretend he was human to be loved by the older man , he knew that and loved how accepting someone like Hank could be when not even a year before they were at each other’s throats. 

Sudden Shuffling further down in the house made him sit up and listen closely, he was 97% certain it was the Lieutenant getting up but he wanted to make sure. 

Standing up slowly he made his way towards the sound coming, as expected, from Hank’s room. 

He moved forward towards the door but before he could reach the handle he came face to chest with Hank. 

If not for the fact that Connor doesn’t feel pain his first thoughts upon impact would have probably not been ‘ soft. warm. Want to keep warm at night’. 

He looked up as Hank stumbled back a few steps,  
“Shit Connor, sorry, are you ok??!”

Giving a reassuring smile connor just stepped closer hugging Hank. He was too tired to think properly at this point and embracing Hank felt nice. 

Taking advantage of this situation and the convenience of being able to pass it off as a sleeping haze if something went wrong connor pressed closer and closed his eyes.  
“Hank, I love you , I’d follow you till the end of time”

After about 5 minutes of one sided hugging Connor felt Hank wrap his arms around him. 

“ I love you too you stupid Android and sorry to ruin the moment but I really need a piss. Go to bed and I’ll be back in a minute”

Connor didn’t want to let go yet but the thought of cuddling in bed made up for having to wait. Deciding that it was definitely worth the deal he moved off Hank and walked into the bedroom with a massive smile on his face.

——————-Fin——————-


End file.
